


Something Just Like This

by thathoeoverthere



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Blind Date, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathoeoverthere/pseuds/thathoeoverthere
Summary: Yongsun always imagined what her first relationship would be like.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Nam Yoondo | Eric Nam
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Something Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Officially my second work! Although it is my first time to write fluff and so I'll have you know that I'm not that great at this type of genre. Anywhoo, enjoy!

Yongsun always imagined what her first relationship would be like. How it would feel to hold that person in her arms; how her firsts would be like with that person. Would it be like how the books she’s read had described? Would it be like how the movies she’s watched had depicted? Would she also feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach, making her all giddy in the inside, just like how her sister had said?

It may be embarrassing, but a girl could only hope right? Just like any other human being, Yongsun has always thought about these things. Sometimes, she’d find herself spacing out whilst in the middle of studying just thinking about when she’d finally find _the one_. At other times, she’d find herself lying on her bed and staring at her blank ceiling as she imagined her imaginary boyfriend or girlfriend. Just anyone, really. Although Yongsun knew that getting involved with the latter was but a blur, just by the thought of it made her smile—it was enough for her, for now.

Throughout the years she’s lived until now that she’s a graduating senior in college, she’s embarrassed to say that she’s yet to experience her first with anyone. Sure her friends would set her up with someone every now and then, but they just never clicked. Yongsun even doubts if she could consider those as a date. After all, dates should be fun and entertaining right? At the very least, it should be spent with someone you like. In her case, it was rather dull and everything didn’t feel natural at all. She compared this to a puzzle piece being forced into where it didn’t belong.

Her friends always told her that she’d never get a boyfriend if she keeps this up. ‘This’ being her standards that’s always so high, literally no one could get past that bar.

However, Yongsun deflected all those and reasons that it’s just her wanting her first time to be desirable. She just had to look at the brighter side of things, right? But thinking back about it now, Yongsun thinks that _maybe_ she should’ve listened to her friends back then, seeing as she’s still single even after graduating and landing a decent job.

It’s been exactly 5 years since she finished her studies and graduated at top of the class, majoring in Foreign Studies. And now, she’s just a 30-year old Marketing Specialist who’ll, most probably, grow old alone with only her dogs to mourn over her when she dies. All her friends have now married their partners that they met in college, even those so-called _High school sweethearts_ that Yongsun used to fawn over. She knows because she’d been present in every single one of them, and each time she attended, she’s always gone by herself with no one by her side. She remembers being bitter at the reception as one of her friends bluntly told her: “Oh, Yongsun, didn’t you go by yourself during Eun Hee’s wedding as well?”

Yongsun also remembers leaving early that night in a deflated mood. She doesn’t go home, instead, she goes to a bar to drink by herself. Alcohol has somehow alleviated her mood, pulling her out of her misery, but whenever her mind flies back to her friend’s inquiry, her mood goes back to being sour. It wasn’t like she _wanted_ to be single. It’s just that she hasn’t clicked with anyone.. _yet_.

As she drank away, she began to wonder what it would feel like to be the one in the receiving end of good luck wishes.

* * *

Yongsun finds herself standing along with the crowd as they cheered for her. She tightly held on the bouquet in her hands, her heart racing in excitement. She couldn’t believe that _this_ was finally happening.

“Congratulations, Yong!” She heard Hyejin, her newly-wedded friend said, giving her a wide grin.

Apparently, Yongsun was the lucky girl who “won” the bouquet toss, meaning that she would be the next one to marry. The thought made her hopeful, but the fact that she’s not even dating anyone spoiled the fun for her.

Not wanting to ruin her best friend’s mood, Yongsun gave Hyejin her a smile as she waved the bouquet in her hand with pride. Oh well, it’s not at all bad to bask in one’s fantasies every once in a while.

Unbeknownst to Yongsun though, she seemed to have caught the attention of a particular black-haired woman who’s been unable to keep her eyes off Yongsun the moment she walked in the venue.

It wasn’t until Yongsun turned around and caught the gaze of an unfamiliar pair of eyes staring right back that she became hyper-aware of the former’s presence. The constant nagging feeling of being watched; the gazes that the woman sent into Yongsun’s way almost felt as if she was trying to drill a hole in the back of Yongsun’s head. It was uncomfortable, to say the least.

Hyejin noticed her friend’s sudden change of mood, and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, relax.” She says, chuckling lightly. “What got you so jittery all of a sudden?”

Yongsun looks at Hyejin with a worried look in her eyes. Why did the sudden attention affect her so much? At that moment, Yongsun makes the mistake of turning around because then, her eyes met the gaze of the black-haired woman yet _again_.

The woman looked like a dear caught in the headlights when she realized that she just got caught staring. A few seconds later, the black-haired woman tears her eyes away from Yongsun and the latter watched as the girl got lost in the sea of crowd.

“Hyejinie,” she begins, and Hyejin raises her eyebrows in confusion, later deciding to follow her friend’s line of sight instead. A smirk crept up in her lips when she realized who Yongsun was looking at.

“That’s Byulie- _unnie_. Wheein’s best friend _and_ the official photographer of the event.” Hyejin informs Yongsun. “You don’t have to worry, Byulie won’t harm anyone. She’s too soft for that.” Hyejin chortles. Somehow, Yongsun found it hard to buy that piece of information. Was it because of the lip ring that made her look like a delinquent? Her lean physique which looked fairly athletic? Her sharp and stoic facial features that made her look unapproachable? Or was it her eyes that carried a certain kind of intensity and emotion in them that stirred something in Yongsun and that she wasn’t sure what it was that it made her seem scared of the feeling?

Yongsun never saw the raven-haired girl again after that and she went home _alone_ , just like she’s always done ever since. Unlike before, however, her evening did not go as uneventful. Images of Byulyi filled her head that night, making her unable to sleep.

* * *

Annoyed. Nervous. Betrayed.

If Yongsun had to sum up her feelings in three words this morning, it’d be the three aforementioned above.

She found herself constantly checking her wristwatch as she kept shifting uncomfortably in her seat, her gaze darting towards the entrance of the café from time to time.

How she’s in this situation right now, all courtesy of her friends: Wheein and Hyejin.

They had invited her over breakfast in their usual café, but 30 minutes after sitting there alone with Wheein’s typical: “ _we’re on our way_ ” reply, Yongsun had finally grown irritated and decided to call her friend.

And the conversation went like this:

_Y: “It’s been 30 minutes since you said that you were on your way, where are you?” \_

_W: “Oh. Actually, we won’t be eating with you.”_

_Y: “What?”_

_W: “Whoops. I meant, it’d be rude to intrude in on your friend’s date.”_

_Y: “Date? What the hell, Jung Wheein!”_

_W: “Remember this unnie: your date has black hair and wears a pair of round glasses. Your date will recognize you. Just keep your eyes on the entrance._

_Y: “Yah, Jung Wheein-!!”_

Then she hung up after that.

Frustrated, Yongsun ran her fingers on her hair, sighing in exasperation. Just _who_ did they set her up with this time? Actually, no that doesn’t even matter anymore. This won’t even work—none of her blind dates ever did. So why, exactly, did she find it hard to stand up and leave?

The chiming of the bells at the entrance pulled Yongsun out from her thoughts, bringing herself to look up. Her eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of a familiar head of jet black hair and a lean figure waltzing in the place. Her heart, as if on instinct, had begun to pick up its pace. How long has it been since she’d last seen this girl?

The woman looked around as if to search for something, and only stopped when their gazes met. Yongsun felt herself gulp. _Hard_. Could it be..?

The black haired girl named, Byulyi, started to take slow steps towards her direction, and Yongsun wanted to jump out of her seat right then and there. The closer Byulyi got, the louder her heart hammered in her chest and Yongsun wishes there was a way to tell her heart to shut the fuck up. She tried to act natural, crossing her arms to her chest and looking away. But the harder she tried, the more she struggled to sit still.

However, she felt something in her die when the said girl walked past her and settled into a booth that was just a couple seats away from hers. Yongsun wasn’t sure whether to feel relieved or to feel disappointed that her blind date isn’t Byulyi.

Yongsun sighed and sunk lower into her seat, sneakily stealing glances at the girl sitting not too far away from her. She would surely scold Hyejin and Wheein for giving her false hopes later. Well, her assumptions aren’t exactly their fault, but their descriptions oddly fit Byulyi’s appearance. It was either they’re both unsure that they ARE each other’s dates or it was just purely coincidental. But Wheein said that her date will recognize her.. Then it hit her—her date really isn’t Byulyi. But still, what if?

Yongsun squeezes her eyes shut and breathes out another sigh, and this time it’s out of infuriation. The ringing of the entrance pulled Yongsun out of her thoughts and brought her eyes towards that direction. A handsome and tall man with black hair walked in, his hair, although a mess, complimented his overall appearance. He pushed his round glasses up the bridge of his nose as he quickly scanned the room and only stopped when his gaze met Yongsun’s. ‘ _Well that settles it_.’ She thinks.

He gives her a smile, and Yongsun waits for _that_ sensation. ‘That’ being the “butterflies in her stomach”, ‘That’ being the feeling of excitement in meeting someone new. In contrast to all of those, all Yongsun felt was uncertainty and disappointment. And Yongsun wasn’t exactly sure _why_. Or maybe that’s what she likes to think. She knows, in the back of her mind, she’s acting like this because she already had someone specific in mind. And now she’s dismayed because it isn’t the person she was hoping _it_ to be.

Yongsun isn’t sure how long she sat there just absentmindedly listening to the guy’s stories, though it didn’t pique her interest anyway. She’s not even sure if she heard him introduce himself. Was it Nam Yoon Ho? Yoon Dong? She doesn’t know. All she knows is that she’s growing bored with this conversation and she that she hates that Byulyi is clearly enjoying herself with the company of another woman—a beautiful petite and, not to mention, YOUNG woman. Yongsun could feel herself growing irritated by this.

“Yongsun-ssi,” a voice calls her out and she wakes from her trance. “Hmm yeah?” She asks.

“Were you listening? I asked if I could have your number.” He says shyly, there was a tinge of red creeping up his neck and ear. Yongsun found it adorable. Sadly, she doesn’t feel like this will go anywhere beyond friendship. She couldn’t take it anymore. She’s just going to lie and tell her friends that she suddenly didn’t feel too good and went home. Yeah, that’s it.

Yongsun stands abruptly, surprising the man in front of her as well as catching the attention of a few people, the black-haired beauty included. Yongsun felt Byulyi’s eyes on her, and immediately felt that surge of embarrassment course through her body. She then muttered a “sorry” to her date, and hurriedly left the café.

She walks briskly among the sea of people, letting her feet take her wherever and she find herself resting on a park bench because her soles ached in her 3-inch heels. She will never understand why she chose to wear that particular footwear to breakfast today out of all days. Yongsun clicks her tongue as she removed her heels, massaging her aching feet.

She searches her purse for her phone and later realizes that she must have left it on the table at the café. She throws her shoe out of frustration and lets out a wry laugh. She’s had bad days before but this one just took the cake. What is she going to do now?

She buries her face in her palms as she let out a long sigh. This was going to be a long day. At least she’s going to get a new phone today. Or not.

“Pardon me, but I believe these belong to you.”

Yongsun slowly looked up to see a particular black-haired girl sheepishly smiling at her. Byulyi held her phone on her right hand and held the shoe Yongsun had thrown earlier on the other. Yongsun was elated to see both Byulyi and her phone to say the least, but more importantly, how did Byulyi know where she was?

Yongsun cleared her throat as she awkwardly retrieved her belongings. “Oh. Uh, thanks.” She says. And they both fell silent. Yongsun figured that Byulyi would leave if the silence stretches on for too long, but there she was scratching her nape from time- to-time. Yongsun wanted to strike up a conversation so bad but didn’t know how. Hell, does Byulyi even know what her name is?

“Err.. I guess I better go? I just followed you here after I saw that you left your phone on the table. I hope that wasn’t too creepy? Oh, and I advise that you wear something more comfortable next time so that your feet won’t hurt. And-what am I saying? I hope I’m not annoying you or anything…”

Byulyi was speaking so fast that Yongsun didn’t even catch half of the things that she was saying. Rather, Yongsun took this opportunity to observe the girl. It didn’t take long for Yongsun to figure out that Byulyi would scratch her nape and blabber when she’s nervous. She found that cute and funny, but was confused why she wasn’t bothered by it, whereas, if it were other people, she might’ve raised a brow in annoyance.

She saw that Byulyi had beautiful mono-lidded eyes. They looked soft and friendly. Yongsun also saw a familiar mole which sat under her left brow, just above her eyes. It amused her that they had the same mole location, except that Yongsun has it on the right side.

“I get anxious when I’m talking to pretty people.” Her voice was deep yet feminine, and it sounded nice. But that wasn’t what caught her attention.

Yongsun smiles and Byulyi halts.

“You think I’m pretty?” She asks.

A flush of red crept up the pale girl’s cheeks at that. “I mean, you are really pretty. I’d be lying if I said no. People would be blind to think otherwise.” She says, looking away.

“A simple ‘yes’ would have sufficed, but I’m glad to know that you think that way.” Yongsun says giggling. Shame on Yongsun that she ever thought that this person—a nervous, sputtering mess was ever scary. She really shouldn’t judge people according to their looks. Speaking of looks, something about Byulyi somehow reminded her of a hamster. Was it her cheeks? Yongsun isn’t sure.

“I’m Moon Byulyi, by the way. I hope we can be great friends for a very long time.” She stretches her hand out, which Yongsun was more than willing to shake. “And I’m Kim Yongsun.” _And I hope we that can be more than that for a very long time as well_.

“Well Yongsun-ssi,” Byulyi starts but Yongsun cuts her off. “That’s actually _unnie_ for you.”

How Yongsun knows that Byulyi was a year younger than her is all because of her endless inquiries about the said girl to Hyejin. Embarrassing, she knows, but she couldn’t help herself.

Byulyi raises her eyebrow, but smiles. “My bad. I wouldn’t have guessed that you’re older than me given how youthful you look.” She says with a wink.

Yongsun grimaced and feigned annoyance by rolling her eyes to which Byulyi just found amusement in.

“So, shall we celebrate our first day as friends by going somewhere?” Byulyi asked. Yongsun was about to say yes to that, but then she remembered that the other girl still had a date with _someone_. Speaking of which, why did Byulyi leave her date?

“Weren’t you.. in a middle of something before you came here?” Yongsun asked. Well that was a total buzzkiller. She remembered that Byulyi was out of the market.

The raven-haired girl looked confused for a while before a lopsided grin appeared on her face. Yongsun decides that Byulyi _does_ look like a hamster after all.

“Oh, Seulgi will understand. She _is_ my sister after all.” Byulyi says with a shrug and Yongsun gapes in shock. “Besides, I’ve already got my eyes on someone.” Byulyi adds, her eyes never leaving Yongsun’s.

‘ _God, she is so cheesy_.’ Yongsun thinks. She loved it anyway. It thrilled her that she was being given the chance to get to know her more; to delve deeper into their relationship.

Maybe today wasn’t so bad after all. And maybe Yongsun, in any lifetime, and even if she does grow single for a long time, would wish for something just like this. Looking for somebody she wants to experience a very ordinary love where she can kiss the person she loves.

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading remarks so drop a comment and let me know what you think :)


End file.
